


Symphony

by nabzilla



Series: Symphony [1]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, grumpy grandpa masamune, i really liked the idea tho, probably oc im sorry, thinking of continuing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabzilla/pseuds/nabzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masamune is a junior in college and has to share a dorm room with the freshman Yukimura. Masamune just wants some peace and quiet, but Yukimura isn't exactly the peace and quiet kind of guy. However, little things about each other surprise them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estefania90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estefania90/gifts).



The air rang with the sounds of cheerful chants and passionate shouts, the courtyard was abuzz with the sounds of festivities. It truly wasn’t the start of a new semester if the lawn wasn’t patches of assorted colours, littered with club pamphlets and students exploring their new campus. The pathways were packed with various club stalls, people being pulled in all directions to join the glee club or the mathletes. It was a walk filled with polite rejections, fake smiles, and eager freshmen. This was why Masamune enjoyed the peace and quiet his dorm room afforded him, away from the chaos of the beginning of a college year. With his headphone plugged in, Masamune bobbed his head to the music as he decorated his walls with assorted posters. He was so engrossed in this entire process, he didn’t hear the door open or the bouncing of springs as someone sat on the bed opposite his. As he turned around to look for certain poster laying on the floor, Masamune let out a startled cry and jolted onto his bed.

“Hello, I’m going to be your roommate,” the stranger greeted him with a warm smile.

Masamune took out his headphones, the sounds of drums and electric guitar fading as he placed the headphones around his neck. He eyed the stranger before him. He was a scrawny looking kid with a small frame, who seemed to enjoy dressing in red.

“I guess you’re my new roommate, huh?” Masamune said raising an eyebrow.

“I’m Masamune Date, third year biology major. Everything beyond this bedside table is my side of the room, so don’t you dare take a step beyond it. Pretend there’s an imaginary line. Oh and if you need any help, don’t ask me. I have better things to do.”

With that, Masamune picked up the poster he had been searching for and returned to decorating his wall.

“You’re quite the bundle of joy,” the stranger muttered under his breath.

Masamune turned around and looked at the man with a confused look on his face.

“Did you say something?”

“My name is Yukimura Sanada. Nice to meet you too, Mr Grumpy,” the stranger teased.

Masamune ignored the jibe and continued with what he was doing. Great, he was stuck with an annoying one this year. He already missed Kotarou and his quiet understanding. Yukimura had begun to unpack his bags and sort out his belongings, placing them across his new bed. There were clothes, books, and photographs strewn messily across his bed and on the floor. Unpacking was not a delicate process for Yukimura, as it caused the floor beneath him to disappear under all of his belongings. He stood up and walked towards the window, making sure to stay in his half of the room as he looked outside at the lawn. There oceans of people, laughing, running, screaming, being free from the eyes of their parents. He quickly grabbed his belongings from the floor and made a small mound of them on his bed, before deciding to join the fun downstairs, not noticing the sheets of paper that mixed itself between Masamune’s posters.

As the door clicked close, Masamune turned around to see Yukimura had left the room. Shrugging his shoulder, he went to pick up another poster to post on his wall when he noticed the sheets of paper that did not belong to him. He picked them out and went to slide it to Yukimura’s side of the room when he noticed the scribbles on the pages. Masamune stood between the two beds, flicking through the pages and reading whatever Yukimura had written. There was a long silence before Masamune let out a hearty laugh, scoffing at what he had just read. However, he had to admit that the boy had talent, even if it was writing cheesy ballads. Masamune placed the pages on the pile of clothes Yukimura had left on his bed. Much to his dismay, it seemed he would be stuck with a messy roommate this year.

* * *

 

Living with Yukimura was not proving to be an easy task. It had only been two weeks, college was in full-swing, and assignments were starting to pile up. Thus far, Yukimura had managed to somehow ruin almost any hope Masamune had for a peaceful year ahead. Masamune would constantly find Yukimura’s dirty clothes mixed into his own pile, paper strewn across the floor, an ever increasing pile of food wrappers, and Yukimura’s constant tapping and humming while he studied drove Masamune up the wall.

Masamune sighed with a resigned defeat, as he walked from his class to the campus café, hoping to find some peace there for the day as he studied. Chemistry wasn’t exactly his strongest point, but it was a core subject this semester and he was determined to do well. Masamune was hit with the smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked pastries as he entered the café, noticing with delight that there were not many people there. He would find his peace, he thought happily. The café itself wasn’t very big, but students always boasted about its quality in food and entertainment. There were performers every so often, sometimes students themselves, showcasing their talents or lack thereof for the customers to enjoy. The café management didn’t really have a selection process, rather their only policy was that if you wanted to perform, you need only pick up the mic.

After making his order, he made his way to the sofa close to the window, taking out the materials he would need to study. He smiled at the waitress as she brought his order, before putting on his headphones and focussing on the work before him. He hadn’t been studying long before caught motion in his peripheral vision, seeing a streak of red whiz pass and seat themselves directly across from him. Masamune groaned internally, realising who was seated before him.

“Afternoon, roomie,” Yukimura greeted with a wide grin on his face.

Masamune only grunted in response, truly hoping that he would be left alone, and crestfallen that his plans on avoiding the menace had failed. He was dressed as ridiculously as ever, always wearing a red bandana to accompany all his outfits. Masamune wondered if Yukimura was always practicing for some marathon he wasn’t aware of, training day and night every day. He decided not to ask, as it might instigate a speech that Masamune had neither the patience nor energy to sit through. Yukimura seemed to be intently studying Masamune, making him feel slightly out of place. Masamune cleared his throat and took a sip of his espresso, staring intently back at Yukimura, neither wanting to flinch and break eye-contact first. Finally, Masamune could take it no longer and slammed his cup on the table.

“Is there something I can help you with, Sanada?” he asked trying to keep the anger in his tone in check.

Yukimura sighed and looked out the window.

“You don’t like me very much, do you?” he finally asked. However, without waiting for an answer, Yukimura continued to speak.

“It’s okay. I come off quite energetic and chirpy, which tends to cause problems sometimes. However, we’re roommates and I think we should try and get along.”

Masamune was speechless. He didn’t expect this to come from Yukimura, and was unsure of how to respond. It’s true that almost everything Yukimura did made his head ache for some strange reason, but he wouldn’t go as far as to say he hated him. He wasn’t used to being around someone so chirpy all the time. He was about to respond when Yukimura turned around and took a slice of Masamune’s caramel slice.

“By the way, that reaction in question four is an oxidation-reduction,” Yukimura said with an innocent smile on his face. With that, he stood up and waved goodbye to Masamune, before taking his order from the counter and leaving the café.

“I don’t need your help, you pompous shrimp!” Masamune yelled after him, dumbfounded by what had just happened between them. He tried to clear his head before returning to his studies, seething that a freshman was able to upstage him.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since his exchange with Yukimura, but exactly two short espressos, a mint tea, and three chocolate croissants later, Masamune decided it was perhaps time to relax for the rest of his day. The sky had become a gradient of pale purple and vibrant orange hues, signalling the end of another day.

Masamune stood up and began to stretch his limbs, he had been hunched over in the same position for far too long. It was as he was stretching that he noticed a small crowd had formed near the stage, not too far from where he had been sitting. It seemed that someone was going to perform. He decided to pack his things and see what the commotion was about. As he snaked his way through the crowd, trying to get closer to the front, he saw the edges of a familiar scarlet bandana. Masamune couldn’t help but scowl and slightly regret his decision to watch the performance.

Yukimura saw the crowd before him growing and could feel his nerves beginning to take over. His hands were shaking as he fumbled to connect his guitar to the amp and speakers. After adjusting the microphone to be level with him, Yukimura made himself comfortable on the stool that was provided and tuned his guitar. He looked out into the crowd and caught sight of Masamune snaking his way through the crowd.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming out here tonight! This is my first time performing on campus, and perhaps with your support, it won’t be my last.”

Yukimura closed his eyes, taking a few short breaths, inhaling and exhaling, before beginning his performance. Masamune watched with mild curiosity, some part of him hoping he’d fail. However, he was surprised to find that he enjoyed the melody of the song. As Yukimura began to sing, Masamune was unable to look away or move from where he was standing, completely mesmerised with his voice. The richness of Yukimura’s voice as he sang the ballad sent shivers through Masamune, feeling his skin freckle with goosebumps. It was at the chorus that they both locked eyes, and Yukimura’s soft, innocent smile turned Masamune’s face a deep shade of crimson. He couldn’t look away. Try as he might, some strange force of nature had turned Masamune into a statue, rendering him unable to move a muscle. It was as if he was lost at sea, bearing his soul to the enchanting voice of a siren. It was no good, he felt embarrassed. He couldn’t allow himself to fall for his roommate, especially one so annoying. He denied that his heart was beating rapidly, that his hands were wet with sweat, and that his face was warm with blush. He wouldn’t allow it.

The crowd began to cheer and clap as Yukimura completed his song, bowing and thanking the audience. Within the commotion, Masamune took his leave, jolting from the café without saying a word. While the cool autumn breeze provided a much needed calming environment, Masamune could still feel the warmth of the blush. He suddenly stopped walking, and realised with horror that he had left without saying anything to Yukimura, too embarrassed to face his roommate in the state he was currently in. Masamune walked the rest of the distance with his head hung low, and entered his dorm room with his heart still beating fast. He lay down on his bed and contemplated what he should do. No doubt it was rude of him to leave as he had, he thought as he rolled around on his bed groaning.

With a sigh, Masamune sat up and decided that the best he could do for now was to write his roommate a note. After several failed attempts, and few hair-ripping moments later, he had managed to write a note that he was somewhat pleased with. He put the little note on Yukimura’s desk, and headed to bed, not wanting to face his roommate when he finally returned.

It was late when Yukimura finally returned to his dorm room, having celebrated with some of the audience members, meeting a few who also shared his classes. He felt disappointed, and a little hurt, when he saw Masamune rush out after his performance. Perhaps he didn’t like it, after all? Perhaps he was still angry about earlier? Yukimura felt bad, so he had purchased a replacement as a peace offering, and had written a small letter of apology. Yukimura closed the door behind him quietly, noticing that the lights were turned off, except for the lamp on the bedside table, and Masamune was fast asleep. He walked as soundlessly as possible, and placed the caramel slice in Masamune’s mini fridge and the note on his table, before heading toward his bed. He looked over to his own table and noticed a small square piece of paper that hadn’t been there when he had left. Yukimura reached over to pick up the paper, too lazy to leave his bed and hyperaware of the creaking of the mattress, hoping it wouldn’t wake Masamune.

_I’m sorry I left the café in a rush, I was feeling quite lightheaded and ill. Your performance was enchanting, and you have a wonderful voice. You’re truly talented._

Yukimura clutched the note happily, blushing profusely. Masamune wasn’t one to talk to Yukimura much, even as a roommate, and all his attempts to befriend him had failed so far. Hence, this note meant a lot. He lay in bed, more awake than he had been all day, and felt happy to be acknowledged. Perhaps he had a chance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my beloved munchkin Steffie. You're an awesome friend, and I know how much you love these two. I've been meaning to finish this for weeks now, but the writer's block was too damn real. But, we got there in the end! I hope you like if. (The characters are probs really ooc but I tried.jpg). Also the bit where Yukimura is singing, was inspired by Budapest by George Ezra.


End file.
